Haji's Thoughts on Saya: Song Fic
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: This is a song fic that has Stricken by Disturbed and it's about Haji's thoughts on Saya. Future songs might be added about this show or maybe other shows, I still haven't decided yet


**Right now I am debating whether to make a whole series of song-fics... But here is the first one I have written. It is in Haji's P.O.V and has him recalling his feelings about Saya. It features the song "Stricken" by Disturbed.**

**Onto the story!**

**

* * *

****Stricken Haji's Thoughts**

He ran along the moonlit passageway, His breath creating wisps of smoke as his lungs heaved, "I must find her!" He yelled before running down a different branch of the catacomb-like passageway. As he was running, he remembered the look on her face before disappearing into the black abyss of the compound they were in.

'_**You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time  
You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know'  
**__  
_He stopped and leaned against the wall, gasping for air at a rapid pace. He remembered her in Vietnam, covered in chiropteran _and_ civilian blood. Hearing a woman's scream he leaped upright and ran in its direction whispering, "Saya…"

'_**That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run'  
**_

He ran further into the dimming light, pausing yet again to catch his breath. He heard the woman yell in agony and scream his name followed by, "Help me!" He needed no other motivation and charged down the remainder of the passageway, breaking through the double doors at the end.

'_**You don't know what your power has done to me  
I want to know if I'll heal inside  
I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing another time  
You'll never know how your face has haunted me  
My very soul has to bleed this time  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know'  
**__  
_Cautiously he crept into the pitch-black room, eyeing the walls around him.

'_**That I am stricken and can't let you go'  
**__  
_He heard the woman scream his name again, then another door next to him raise open, revealing young woman around Saya's age in a black, long, flowing dress. She held the woman he was searching for high above the ground by her neck. She gasped for air and mouthed his name before falling limp.

"Saya!" He screamed and tackled her assailant to the ground.

'_**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run **_

Into the abyss will I run'  


He growled and flung his hand out, unwrapping the bandage around his hand, revealing his claw-like chiropteran hand.

_  
__**'You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time  
You come on like a **_**bloodstained**_** hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know'  
**_

The icy-blue-eyed girl laughed, "And what are you going to do with that, hmm? Kill me? Impale me?" She paused, "Its too late, my dear big sister is almost gone and there is nothing _you_ can do about it."

She smiled as he charged her, thrusting his hand in her direction. She just dodged and caught his hand, "You really should try giving a lady more respect." She said, pushing his wrist back and making him yelp in pain.

"I have respect for one person only!" He retorted, "And you… you… tried to kill her!"

She grinned, "Ooh, a noble man." She paused, "Too bad I can't eat you… you look so handsome and tasty. You'll only end up just like your creator Saya, Cold and dead."

'_**That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run'  
**__  
_A shadow jumped in-between them and grabbed the younger siblings arm, "No Diva, You mustn't kill him."

She pouted, "Why not Amshel? I want to!"

He smiled, "We must get you ready for the banquet in a few hours." He looked at her dress, "And we'll need to buy you a new dress as well, seeing as how this one is covered in blood…" He held out his arm.

She accepted it and they both disappeared.

'_**Into the abyss will I run  
I can't let you go  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go'**_

He wrapped his hand back up and ran over to his companion's side. She slowly regained consciousness in his arms and fluttered her eyes open.

"H…Haji?" She said weakly and smiled, "I… knew you… would come for me…"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. She winced but slowly brought her hand around his shoulder. He took his normal hand and pulled down the collar.

"Haji… n-no… I… I don't want to…"

"You must."

"Haji…"

He just stared at her, "Fine. We'll do it the hard way." He said as he snaked his chiropteran hand around her waist, freeing it on the other side of her hips and pulled out a dagger. He slid her body to that her back was on his chest and he cut a line in his hand, and watched as a pool of blood formed in the palm of his hand. Cupping it, he brought it to her mouth.

She refused it and pushed his arm away.

"Saya, You. Must. Drink. This." He said as he tried once again to move his hand to her mouth.

She put her hand over her mouth and let out a muffled, "Nuh-uh."

He sighed and turned his head away so she couldn't see. He brought his hand to his mouth and sipped some of the warm, crimson liquid. He turned back to face Saya and removed her hand from her mouth. He inched closer and slowly brought his lips to hers. She didn't refuse. She allowed the crimson liquid to flow down her throat and she swallowed. She brought her arms around her neck and melted into him.

David and Lewis came running through the shattered door, panting and with shotguns in hand.

Lewis paused and said, "Aww man… we came in at the wrong time." He averted his eyes away from Saya in Haji's arms, kissing him.

David just cleared his throat and turned in the same direction Lewis was facing.

The two broke apart and she slowly staggered to her feet. He quickly caught her before she met the floor and pulled her into his chest, steadying her. She blushed and regained her footing, allowing her chevalier to lead her to David and Lewis.

As they walked through the arch of the broken door, he draped his arm across her shoulders and whispered, "I would run into the depths of hell to get back to your side, to be with you forever, for I am stricken and can't let you go…"


End file.
